BatBrothers Competiton
by QueenVictoria88
Summary: One Shot:Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin & Robin come back from Patrol and start a friendly pissing match. Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

One Shot (I don't own the rights to any of the characters.)

Characters embellished from the comics.

Red Hood, Nightwing, Red Robin and Damian stroll into the cave on their respected modes of transportation ending their night of patrol. Although they're all coming in at the same time, they didn't necessarily fight side by side all night or together.

Red Hood hopping off his bike and taking off his helmet. He clips it to his side. "Tonight, I broke three guy's jaws at once using a trash can lid! It was incredible!

Nightwing pulls his gloves off, "So glad to see your brutality ever in tact, Jay.

Robin who hardly ever takes off his suit was practicing with himself thrusting his staff at imaginary opponents. "Doesn't really mean anything if they all remained conscious. I used my staff and knocked out four guys in under five minutes!

Red Hood miming a yawn of unimpressed reaction "Oh, how exciting...your staff you say? Really? That thing that's meant to do that?"

"Takes more skill than you'll ever have Mr. easy out gun slinger." Robin scoffed.

Red Hood pondered allowed but also to himself "Hmm..that's maybe what she said?"

Nightwing walked away from them both. "Is this now a competition?"

But Red Robin ignored him and jumped right in. "Well one time, when I kicked one guy in the head, I knocked him out and he landed on another guy who was standing at the top of the stairs. They all fell backwards and like seven guys were KOed on the floor!"

Nightwing spun around, "Guys, what the heck?!"

Red Hood playfully jostled Red Robin's arm in excitement. " Oooooh, I was there! That _was_ sick! And you even had a fractured wrist! … No, this one time, the bone was coming out of my hand after I punched someone out through their helmet!.."

"That's disgusting, Todd! " Robin said repulsed.

Nightwing suddenly forgot he was protesting the bolstering "Oh yeah I remember! You became a little delirious after that, kept calling Batman, "Groucho tights!"

Red Hood shook his head "No, no, that was intentional." He said seriously as they made their way to the cave showers.


	2. BatFamily Plan Cribinaks

One Shot (I don't own the rights to any of the characters.)

Characters embellished from the comics.

I use initials to indicate who is who. Batman-BM, Dick Grayson-DG, Jason Todd-JT, Tim Drake-TD & Damian Wayne- DW

All the boys have Bruce in their phone as BM because they think of him as Batman first rather than Bruce, but they each have each other in their phones as their civilian name or another nickname.

What I imagine the Batboys texting might go like.

8:08pm Group Text to THE FAMILY

BM: I need you.

JT: Uh, all of us?

BM: Yes.

DW: Obviously, Todd. Duh.

DG: What's going on?

BM: Meet up at the Bat signal in 5 minutes.

TD: ! I'm in class.

BM: 5 MINUTES

TD: What is this about…am I needed?

DW: What is wrong with you? Father wrote "I need you." And you ask, am I needed? …!

JT: Chill, short bus. Tim's got a final tonight.

DG: Maybe we don't need Red Robin?

JT: Why you gotta say it like that?

DG: Shut up, you know what I mean.

BM: Tim, stay and finish your final. The rest of you 3 minutes.

8:15pm Group text THE FAMILY

JT: Are you gonna get here soon? You said 5 mins…I don't think it's polite to call a meeting and be late.

DW: Drama queen.

(same time)

DG: HAH! You're one to talk!

JT: BAHAHAHAHHAHAH, me?

TD: Please remove me from this chat. The phone keeps vibrating during this test. Oh and also hahaha, Damian.

DW: I hate you all! ! ! ! ! !

DG: Bruce…we're here…

JT: Maybe he meant another bat signal?

DW: Why are you texting if you're next to each other? I can see you!

DW: Be there in a second.

JT: Why are YOU texting if you'll be here in a second?!

TD: OMG PLEASE REMOVE ME!

JT: Timbo, dude just turn your phone off. Better be smarter on that test than IRL.

DG: So that's how you use that!

TD: No, it isn't. *inserted FACEPALM emoji*

DW: YOU'RE LITERALLY NEXT TO EACH OTHER TEXTING!

(Same time)

JT: Shut up

DG: Shut up

8:24pm Group Text THE FAMILY

DG: Bruce… you okay?

JT: Yeah WTF? We have to rescue you or something?

DW: Father?

BM: Be there. Beating up cribinaks

JT: Cribinaks? Those sound adorable. I wouldn't hit those.

DW: Shut up, Todd. It was an obvious typo.

JT: Damian…

DW: What?

JT: YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO ME TEXTING, like OMG LOSER

BM: For Christ… I'm on my way stope bickering in the text message!

JT: 😂🙏😇😎😈🔫💣🗡

BM: …?

TD: Oh, I know! That's Jason code for "haha yea! Grayson, me and your demon spawn are ready to fight!"

JT: Hah, A+ as always Tim. But the test?

DW: Damnit Todd.

TD: Just finished & on my way.

BM: Thank you, Tim. We're all here now, see you soon.

JT: 👺😔

💣 ️ (Wow. They even have emojis about my death!)

8:47pm User Jason Todd has been removed from this conversation.

End.


End file.
